Spray heads, specifically spray heads of shower head type, are well-known in prior art. After stopping the irrigation process, spray heads comprising a large shower head diameter include a large amount of residual liquid within the spray head. Due to gravitational force, said residual liquid drops out of the spray head. Said dripping out is noticed by a user as leakage. In addition, there is the problem that said residual liquid may freeze within the spray head thereby damaging the spray head.